


come under the covers

by bigenderbabe



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Napping, Simon is sleep deprived, bram doesn’t know why si does this to himself, im projecting my interests onto simon, its mild i promise, mentions of serial killers and criminal minds, pure fluff once again, simon is a disaster gay: exhibit a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: Simon makes really bad decisions having to do with his sleeping schedule and Bram just wants his boyfriend to get a decent amount of sleep for once.





	come under the covers

I’m so exhausted that I don’t even feel tired anymore.” Simon was laying face down on Bram’s bed, his voice slightly muffled by the comforter.

They were supposed to be studying, at least that’s what they told Bram’s mom. Bram was staying true to the promise, of course, unlike Simon who had given up after about 10 minutes of staring at a math packet. The numbers had begun to blur together, which made the packet just slightly more incomprehensible than it was when he was well rested. He just opted for trying to stay awake and complaining loudly every few minutes. 

Bram laughed, not looking up from his textbook. “That’s what you get for staying up until 3 am for the past two days, Si.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault that we only had three days to write that essay!” Simon flipped onto his side to point an accusatory finger at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t use the class time he gave us to plan for it. You brought this upon yourself.” Bram abandoned his book and turned to face Simon.

Simon grasped at his chest and groaned, “You wound me, Abraham. You wound me.”

Bram laughed, “Remind me why I put up with you?”

“Because I’m cute and you pity me for my use of sentence fragments?” Simon cocked his head to the side and grinned. 

“Sounds about right.” He sighs, standing up and stretching, “I’m going to get a snack, Do you want to come with me?”

“I would love some food but I think if I will pass out if I stand up.” 

“A little dramatic, aren’t we?” Bram asked, smiling.

“A little.” Simon laughed and pulled Bram in for a kiss.

———

When Bram returned to his room he found Simon half asleep, his chin propped up on his hand and his chemistry textbook in his lap. 

Bram laughed quietly and shut the door softly behind him, but the slight creaking of the door startled Simon, his hand slipping out from under his head and his eyes snapping open.

Simon mumbled something incoherent and rubbed his eyes. Bram could feel his chest swell at the sight of his adorably exhausted boyfriend. 

“Hey sleepyhead, I brought oreos and coffee, but I think what you need right now is a nap,” Bram said as he placed the mugs and oreo package on the bedside table.

“No, no, no. I’m fine. I’ve got that chem test tomorrow, remember?” Simon replied, reaching for the coffee. Bram swatted his hand away and sat down next to him.

“Well, you’re not going to do very well if you’re running on no sleep.” Bram picked the textbook up off of Simon’s lap and dropped it onto the ground next to the bed. The full sound it made caused Simon to jump and then put his face in his hands.

Simon laughed, “I really hate that you’re right, but not as much as I hate the fact that a nap sounds _really_ good right now.”

Bram pulled the covers back on his bed and beckoned Simon to move under them. “C’mon, we’re gonna take a nap.”

“We’re? Bram, you don’t need to do this.” Simon said, pulling the blankets over his body.

“I don’t need to but you look so cute when you’re tired.” Bram smiled and kissed Simon’s cheek before sliding into bed next to him.

After a few minutes of shuffling around, trying to get comfortable, they fell into a content silence. Simon had his head tucked underneath Bram’s chin and his arms tucked around his waist, Bram held Simon close to his chest, their legs intertwined.

Simon sighed, his eyes closing involuntarily. The warmth of Bram’s body lulled him to sleep almost instantly. He was able to mumble out a “thank you” before becoming completly dead to the world.

Bram kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and closed his eyes, who also began drift off in a matter of minutes.

——

Simon woke up to Bram pushing at his shoulder. 

“Si, you need to get up, it’s nearly 7.” Bram whispered.

Simon mumbled out something like “leave me alone”, which was pretty much unintelligible to Bram. Simon flipped over onto his side so his back was facing Bram. 

Bram gave up his futile attempts to wake his boyfriend up like a normal person and resorted to pressing kisses to the juncture between Simon’s jaw and neck. Simon squirmed and let out a breathy laugh, only half heartedly attempting to push him off.

“C’mon man, you need to get up,” Bram said in between kisses.

Simon laughed, “Oh _please_ don’t call me ‘man’ while you’re kissing my neck and making me think very inappropriate things.”

Bram smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

“Mood killer,” Simon mumbled, slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position.

“I wasn’t trying to set a mood, I was just trying to get you up.” Bram said as he held his hands up in defense. Simon only responded with a wink and a smirk that made Bram blush.

“Not what I meant.”

“Sureeeeee.”

Bram then proceeded to hit Simon with the nearest throw pillow until he vacated his bed.

——

Two weeks later, Bram was woken up by the intense vibration of his phone against his nightstand. It took him a moment to come to his bearings, as it was 3 am.

He picked up his phone and successfully hit the answer button, even though he was half blinded by the brightness of screen.

“Hello?” He asked in a half whisper, half yawn.

“Bram, I accidentally stayed up too late watching _Criminal Minds_ and now I’m too scared to go to sleep,” Simon’s frantic voice tumbled through the phone’s speaker.

Bram stifled a laugh, “Babe, please.”

“Shut up! I’m in distress!”

“You’re fine, just go read some Harry Potter fanfiction or whatever until you relax.” Bram sighed, “Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

“You say that now, but watch me become the next victim of a crafty serial killer.”

“Si,” Bram laughed, “You’re completely safe. Go to sleep.”

“Fine, I guess since you won’t keep me safe I’ll have to run into the arms of Derek Morgan for protection,” Simon said, his voice playfully bitter. 

“Oh, come on, you’ll get even more freaked out if you watch another episode _and_ we both know you’re more of a Spencer Reid kind of guy. You can’t fool me.” 

“Fine, you’re right. But I hope you know I’m coming over tomorrow to nap with you and you can’t stop me.”

“And I would say no to that because?” Bram asked, his voice trailing off, waiting for Simon to find some sort of con to that arrangement.

Bram felt oddly safe whenever Simon slept in his bed. He wasn’t much of a touchy person, preferring to keep his hands to himself but Simon seemed to be opening up a new side of him. The way Simon would tuck himself into his side made his chest almost ache, they fit together perfectly. Plus, his sheets would smell like Simon for the next day or so, guaranteeing that Bram wouldn’t miss his boyfriend too much. Honestly, at this point Bram was confused as to how he went almost his whole life without sharing his bed with someone. 

“Touché.” Simon said after searching his thoughts for a moment.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“Not if someone breaks into my house and glues my eyes shut!”

“Simon!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i started writing this in a fit of frustration about a month ago bc all of the works in the spierfeld tags were smut and honestly? you need some fluff every once and awhile. 
> 
> also i’m sorry for my criminal minds references, i’m projecting lol. 
> 
> title from come under the covers by walk the moon! 
> 
> tumblr: @greatcometlesbian


End file.
